A strong Atrraction
by charlie-brax
Summary: The story about police sargeant, Charlie Buckton trying to resist the irresistable. Darryl Braxton, the leader of the riverboys. A surfy gang from MAngrove River.
1. Chapter 1

A Charlie&Brax story

Chapter 1

Charlie walked into her work, walking up the signup board she noticed a man watching her. She looked over at him and he looked away, embarrassed. Watson walked over to her, in order to explain what was happening. There was people rushing around everywhere and by now she was very confused.

"What's going on?" she asked, her partner Georgina Watson.

"There was a big brawl down at Angelos. This lot threw some bottles and now two people have been sent to hospital. Nothing serious, they just need to be checked up on" she explained. Charlie nodded and walked into her office where tthe inspector was waiting.

"Ah..sargeant. I've been waiting. Can you do the interview for these blokes with Watson, I have some things to do and can't be in there. Just make sure you keep a close eye on them. Especially the eldest, Darryl Braxton." Inspector Joyce told Charlie. She nodded, picking up the report about what had happened and beginning to read it.

"Darryl Braxton, come with me please" Charlie called out, indicating for the man to step into the first interview room along with Watson.

"So.. lets start with, why was there a fight at Angelos" Charlie asked, as they all sat down in their seats.

"Well, Angelo was refusing us service" the man replied, intelligently. Charlie was surprised.

"And, so you mess up hiis place as pay back or?" Watson added, clearly disgusted with their behaviour.

"Angelo started it" he stated, like a little kids excuse.

"I don't care who started it. Two residents of Summer Bay have been sent to hospital thanks to youu and your mates" Charlie yelled, starting to get really angry at the man who sat before her.

"I nebver threw a bottle. All i did was get into a fight with Angelo and that is all. Believe me. I would never mean to put someone into hospital" Brax said, trying to convince the police sargeant that it was true. Except, he kept getting distracted. She was really pretty and he was extremely attracted to her. And she felt the exact same way.

"I see how it is Darryl. Interview over" sshe said, walking out of the room, followed closely by Watson.

"I believe him" Charlie said, as she filed a report of some of the things he had said that could be used as clues. None of it useful sighed. Today was gunna be a long, long day.

"Heath Braxton, in you come" said Watson, leading the man into the same interview room as his brother was in.

"So, what happened at Angelos. Why exactly did two people get sent to hospital?" Charlie asked the man, after they were all seated.

"Angelo is what happened. He refused us service. A fight started. My brother pulled everyone away and it was finished until Angelo did it again and this time Brax couldn't stop them andd then bottle got thrown and i don't know who threw them but i'll tell you this much, it wasn't me" Heath said, all at once.

"What about your brother, Darryl. Could it've been him" Charlie asked, trying to get answers.

"He was the one who stopped it. You should be thanking him, not charging him" heath said. He knew what he was saying was the truth, but no one seemed to believe it.

"And what about any mates?" Watson asked, hoping he would name names but doubting that he would.

"Um maybe. But it was all so quick. i didn't see anything" Heath saidd, trying to get rid of them. He knew exactly who threw it and he wasn't gunna tell them.

"Okay then. Interview over" Charlie said, as the two officers walked out.

"He knows something" Watson stated as the filed in his report also. Charlie nodded as she walked into her office and picked up her bag. She was off to see Angelo, to ask for any security footage of last nights events.

Charlie waalked into the now trashed restraunt. Angelo jumpeed at the sound of someone walking in.

"It's just me" Charlie called out, as she walked up to the man.

"Uhm, what can i do for you?" he asked, trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Um, i was wondering.. do you have any security footage from last night" Charlie asked him. Angelo froze. Charlie knew that he did so he didn't know how he was gunna say no but he didn't want her to see after the brawl. He decided to just give it to her anyway.

'So, have you got any leads yet?" Angelo asked, as he made his way out the back of his restraunt.

'Well, i don't think it was either of the Braxton brothers" Charlie answered, giving him as much information as she had.

"WHAT!" he screamed.

'Um, i think it was one of their mates" Charlie said, trying to calm him. She hated the abusive relationship they had and never wanted that again.

"Well, we'll find out soon then won't we" Angelo said, as he emerged from the back of the restraunt.

"I guess so. Anyway, i gotta go now. So, i'll see you around" Charlie said, as she walked out of there as quick as she could with the tape in her hand.

Charlie walked back into her house, plonking her bag and tape down on the bench when she heard Ruby talking to someone. She walked into the living room to find Casey Braxton sitting there, studying with her. She looked at them confused.

"Oh hey Charlie. this is Casey. Caasey, this is my mum" Ruby introduced them.

"Hey" Casey said. Charlie tried to force a smile onto her face.

"Hello" she finally said, as she started to walk into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. She couldn't believe it. Her daughter was friends with a Braxton. He would be bad for her. He's a riverboy with a messed up mother and no father. But then Charlie wasn't the most perfect mother either, and Ruby had no father. And Charlie wanted to keep it that way for now. She had only just gotten over her recent break up with Angelo. But the more she thought about it, the more Charlie thought that she should probably go out on a date with someone. There hadn't been anyone in months.

Brax finally got home from the station with his brother, Heath. Casey was sitting on the couch on a call with someone. When he saw them walk in he hung up.

"Hey, where've ya been" Casey asked his two brothers. He was in a really good mood and there wasn't much that would get him out of it.

"Ah.. there was a fight at Angelos so we were at the station" Brax replied, as Heath, being Heath, ignored his brother and switched on the tv.

"Is it all good" Casey asked, now worried for his brother who had been like a father to him.

"Casey, its fine. Now... tell me. Who were you on the phone to and why were you in such a good mood?" Brax asked, suspiciously.

"Well, i met this girl in school today. Her names Ruby. I really like her and i'm pretty sure she likes me too." Casey replied, as he thought of the incident of how they met.

"Wait, Ruby as in Ruby Buckton" Brax asked, realising who this girls mother was. Casey nodded. He didn't care who her family was and whether her mum was a copper. It wasn't their choice.

"Funny. I met her mum today" Brax said, thinking of how tough she had been on him. That's what made him attracted to her. Any other girl would of been all over him but she was tough with him and acted as if she wasn't attracted to him in the slighest bit. But she sure was.

"Yeah, i met her too. She was acting a bit weird" Casey commented. This made Brax laugh. He wondered if possibly, Charlie was feeling the same way as he was. Even if she wasn't, Brax was gunna try to make it hard for her to resist him. Barely anyone had before.

Later that night, Charlie walked into her bedroom and pulled the tape out of her bag. Putting it into her new laptop, she pressed play. Skipping it until finally it got to 12:43. Angelo asked Brax to leave. The two brothers shook their heads and refuseed to leave. When he refused to give them more drinks Heath and Brodie started to fight him. With Pee wee joining in with the fight, Brax pulled them all apart. Everything was settled until he refused again and the fight got bigger. There was now five blokes all onto Angelo. Brax tried pulling them all off but it ddidn't work. Then when Miles and John tried to pull them apart. From the corner of the screen Charlie saw a bloke with two bottles in his hands. It was Brodie. He threw the bottles and they hit miles in the back of the head and John in he front of the face. Everyone immediately stopped. Charlie fast forwarded it as she started to dial the police station's number.

"Hello?" it was Watson's voice.

"Hi, it was Bro..." Charlie started to sat, until she glanced over at the screen and was astounded at what she saw. It was Angelo and Bianca. Bianca was screaming and crying. Last night, Angelo had raped Bianca.

*the next day*

Charlie was jogging along the beach, on her morning run when she heard her name being called. She turned around to find Bianca half running towards her in high heels. Charlie ran towards her, with Bianca in tears.

"I know whatr happened" Charlie said, as she began to comfort her firend.

"Okay, lets go. We've gotta get you to the hospital and the police station" Charlie said, as the two girls began to walk towards the big hospital. Brax watched on, wondering what had happened to the poor girl.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Charlie and Bianca quickly, rushed into the emergency ward of the Summer Bay hospital. Nurses rushed over, when they noticed Bianca was crying. She was unable to speak so the nurses looked towards Charlie.

"Um, Bianca was raped" Charlie whispered, not wanting for anyone else to hear. She knew exactly how Bianca would be feeling right now. Ashamed, dirty and all she will want to do is constantly shower and clean herself. And the very last thing she will want to do, is talk about it. And for everyone to find out about it. The nurses gasped, as they pulled her into the closest room, leaving Charlie to worry about her bestfriend. This was gunna be hard for her, and Charlie was gunna be there for her.

Charlie walked her bestfriend into the local police station. Everyone looked at them, when they saw that she had been crying.

"What can i do for you?" Watson asked. Since Charlie wasn't actually working at the time she couldn't file it.

"Um, Angelo Rosetta raped me" Bianca sobbed. Watson gasped but wrote down the poor girls statement.

"When exactly did this happen?" Watson asked.

"Last night, after everyone left. I was upset about Heath and everything and he was comforting me until he started to.." Bianca sobbed as Charlie hugged her. She felt helpless. Cause she knew, Bianca would just want to be left alone.

"I have it on tape. I was looking over the brawl thing and when i called you, it was on fast forward and yeah.." Charlie told her partner. She nodded.

"Im sorry about this Bianca" Watson said, feeling sory for the blonde woman standing before her.

"Thanks" Bianca continued to sob as Charlie comforted her friend.

"Okay, you can leave now" Watson told them, as Charlie handed the woman the tape, and walked away alongside Bianca.

Watson and Joyce sat in the office, as they pressed play and the tape started to play out. They fast forwarded until they saw Angelo sitting with his arm wrapped around her. Fast fowarding a bit further, they came to a bit where they heard Bianca's criees and Angelos laugh as he realised that he had succeeded. All he wanted to do, was hurt Charlie. And this was the closest way to doing so at the moment.

Charlie and Watson knocked on the black door, waiting for Angelo to answer. After, they heard noises but no one came to the door, Charlie knocked down the door with her foot. Inside, they found a suitcase as if someone was packing and there was junk everywhere. Charlie walked into the kitchen, looking in the cupboards but he wasn't in there. Next walking into his bathroom, she also found nothing. But this time, walking into the bedroom, she noticed a foot hanging out from behind a curtain. And there stood Angelo. Scared about what his fate might be.

"Angelo Rosetta, you are under arrest for the rape of Bainca Scott. You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say or do will be used against you" Charlie said, as she handcuffed the man and roughly pulled him towards the door. He looked down. The sad part about this, was that he didn't regret it.

Later that day, Charlie was in her office, waiting for news about finding Brodie when Watson barged in.

"They got him" she said, as she walked back out to find Brodie handcuffed, by Joyce. He walked him out and towards the jails. Towards the 4th cell, he pushed him inside. Brodie looked behind him, when he heard a noise. Looking back, he noticed the ex-cop, Angelo Rosetta lying there, fast asleep. He gasped. He was sharing a cell with an ex-copper.

Ruby walked into the local diner, to find Charlie sitting there. She looked really upset and angry at something.

"hey, whats wrong?" Ruby asked her. Charlie looked up at her daughter and tried to put on a brave face.

"You can't tell anyone" she made her promise. Ruby nodded.

"Um, its Bianca. She was raped.. by Angelo" Charlie whispered. Ruby gasped.

"SHE WAS WHAT!" she screamed. Everyone stopped and looked at them.

"Ruby, be quiet. You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone" Charlie said and he daughter nodded. Just then, a certain Braxton walked in. He looked at Charlie, making his heat skip a beat. Charlie looked up and hers did the same. She didn't know what to do about it. He was a riverboy. She couldn't be this attracted to him let alone be with him.

"Hey Sargeant" he said, walking over towards Charlie.

"Darryl" she said, trying to ignore the fact that she really liked him. He smiled at her.

"Hows life?" he asked, trying to make small talk.

"Not so good" she replied, standing up and pushing past him. He looked at Ruby, confused.

"Real smooth Brax" Ruby laughed, as she chased after her mother.

Bianca was at home, trying to get sleep on the coush when she heard a knock at the door. Since no one else was home, she had no other choice but to answer it. Opening the door she saw Heath standing there. As ssoon as she saw him, she broke down into tears.

"Hey, whats happened?" he asked, worried.

"Um, i was ahm.. i was ra.. rap..." she started to say, before she broke down into tears once again. Heath wrapped his arms around her back, comforting her.

"Don't worry. I know what you mean" he said, hugging the woman.

"Aww Bianca. Its okay" he said. She smiled at him, as the tears finally stopped. She really liked him and he seemed really nice. If he was gunna be for her, she might actually get through this.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Bianca woke up the next mornign, in Heath's arms. They hadn't slept together. She couldn't believe that he could be so caring and that Heath Braxton, had real feelings. She looked over at hhim, and he was sleeping, peacefully. He looked so harmless when he was sleeping. And to be honest he actually was. The "badboy' thin was all just an act. Very few people knew the truth bout Heath Braxton. Everyone thought he was this mean, tough, drug dealing riverboy. But in actual fact he was a sensitive, caring guy who dealed drugs with his brother, to keep food on the table and a roof over their head. She slowly stood up, trying not to wake him but it was too late. He was already awake. He looked over at her as she realised she was still in yesterdays clothes. She started to laugh to herslef.

"Whats funny?" Heath asked, as he watched her stand up.

'Im still in yesterdays clothes" she laughed and he eventually joined in.

"Yeah, you fell asleep on me. What can i say, im comfy to sleep on" he joked. She nodded, as they both started to walk into the kitchen.

"So, how did ya sleep?" he asked.

"Best i have in awhile" she smiled up at im and he blushed.

'Did i just see Heath Braxton blush?" Bianca joked which made him blush more.

'No" he said, trying to hide the fact. She just laughed.

"So, do you want some coffeee?" Bianca asked, as she grabbed out a cup for herslef. He shook his head.

'Nah, i have somewhere to be. But, i'll see you later. Yeah?" he asked. She nodded.

'Bye" she called out, as she bagan to pour her coffee. She still couldn't believe this side of Heath. She never would of guessed that he would be anything like this.

Charlie walked into the surfclub, to find Brax and Joh talking with eachother.

"No Brax" John said, as Charlie walked over.

'Is there a problem?" she asked, as her cop instincts kicked in. They both shook their heads.

"Im just talking to my buisness partner here" Brax replied, as he smiled over at her.

"Buisness patrner?" Charlie aasked confused, as she looked over at John. He nodded.

"Yeah, i sold Brax Angelos. He is the new owner" he replied, waiting for a lecture. But was surprised by Charlie seeming to be happy about it. Probably the one person in the whole town.

"well goodluck to you both" she smiled, walking over to the juice bar. In reality, she wasn't happy about it. But she thought, she would pretend to be happy. Better than making a scene. And John would be more likely to call her if something bad happens.

Later that day, Charlie was at the diner when Brax walked in and smiled over at Charlie.

'You in a better modd today?" he asked. She laughed and nodded.

"So what was your problem" he asked, taking a seat opposite her.

"Sorry, i can't tell you. It's kinda private and it's not about me" she replied, hoping he wouldn't push her to tell him.

"Is it about what Angelo did to Bianca?" he asked, quietly. She looked at him shocked. How the hell would he of found out. She nodded.

'How ddid you find out?" she assked, genuinly interested.

"It's a small town" he replied. She nodded as she looked over at Colleen. She was probably the rumor spreder.

"So, how are you today Sargeant?" he asked. She looked at hhim, unsure as to whether he was being serious.

'I'm good, why do you ask?" she asked, confused. He laughed.

"Just making small talk" he replied, as Charlie blushed.

"Did i just see you blush?" he asked. She shook her head, as her cheeks when even redder. He noticed and he laughed. Not wanting to embarrass her for any longer, he changed the conversation.

"So, how's Ruby?" he asked as CHarlie looked up at him. How did he know she had a daughter. He noticed this.

"Like i said, it's a small town" he laughed. She nodded.

"Yeah, Ruby's good" sshe replied, confuseed as to where this conversation was headed.

"So, are you with anyone?" he asked, getting straight to the point. She looked up at him in shock, which made him laugh.

"That is none of your buisness" she replied, as she drank the last of her coffee.

"Is that a... no?" he asked. She laughed and nodded.

"Anyway, i've gotta go now. Bye" Charlie laughed, as she walked out of the diner. He smiled to himself. He was glad that she wasn't with anyone for some reason. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to be with her.

That night, it was the first night that Angelos had been re-opened and Brax was having a singles night. Charlie had decidded to go, but Bianca couldn't come so she was by herself. She walked in, with a tight black dress on and nearly every guy in the room turned to look at her. Especially Brax. This time he found himself blushing, as CHarlie noticed him staring. She laughed to herslef, as she walked upto the counter.

"Hey" he said, only being able to get out one word. She laughed.

'Hey, can i get a white wine?" shee asked and he nodded.

'So, how's your night going?" she asked, as it was his first night. He smiled, as he became more comfortable and less nervous.

"Good, it's really busy though" he replied, pouring her wine as she took a seat at the counter. All the guys had now stopped looking, as they assumed that Brax was her boyfriend.

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" Charlie laughed.

"It's supposed to be" he replied, passing her wine over the bench.

Later on in the night, Brax and Charlie were now completely comfortable talking to each other. Charlie was surprised at how intelligent and caring he was. She thought he would be this snobby, rrude gangleader. Where Brax was also surprised. He thought she would be this boring person who only talks about he rwork. But she was this beautiful, sexy, interesting girl, who picked him to talk to.

"Tell me about your parents?" Brax asked, as Charlie downed her 4th wine.

"Um, my dad Ross, was also a police officer. He died last year and Ruby still hasn't properly gotten over it. They were reaally close" Charlie said. Brax looked down.

'Oh, im sorry" he replied, feeling bad for bringing up the subject.

"No, it's alright. And my mum, Elsie. She was a sweet, caring lady who did nothing for herself. SHe only cared about me, Ruby and Dad and everyoe except for herself. She was the most selfless person i knew. And she did a few years back, what about you? What are your parents like?" Charlie asked, as Brax thought about what it'd be like with no parents.

"ahm, my dad left us when Casey was just 3 and my mum started to drink. She thought that if she drank she would forget aboput him. And she never stopped. So, i had to get a second job to keep our house and to feed my family" he replied, looking down. He diddn't share his life story with many peeople. She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry about your dad leaving. That would of been harder" Charliue replied, as she heard her phone beep. Looking at the time, she noticed that it was 12:45 and Ruby was ringing.

"Hello?" she asked, scared about how Ruby was going to yell.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YA MUM?" she yelled into the phone. Charlie winced as she pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Im sorry Ruby. I lost track of time talking to Brax" she replied, smiling up at the man.

"Okay, just get home now" she said, hanging up the phone. Charlie sighed as she stood up, out of her chair.

"I've gotta go" she said, to Brax.

'Okay, i'll talk to you soon. Byee" he said, as she waved and walkeed out the door. He coulddn't believe how nice she was, out of her uniform. If only she wasn't a copper.

Ruby ran to the door, as she heard Charlie walk in, 5 minutes later.

"Why'd you take so long?" i asked, confused. She smiled at me.

"I was talking to Brax and we lost track of time" she replied, taking off her shoes.

"That's no exc... wait! did you say..?" she asked confused as Charlie laughed and nodded.

"Oh my god! You like him don't you" Ruby laughed as Charlie walked towards her bedroom.

"No, i don't" she replied, as they got to her door.

"Goodnight Ruby" she said, closing the door behind her.

"That was closse" she said, as she opened the window, for Brax to climb in.


End file.
